vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Kenner
Jackson Kenner, sometimes called Jack, is a major recurring character in the first and second seasons of The Originals. He is an Enhanced Werewolf, alpha and member of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Jackson is the husband of Hayley Marshall. Hailing from a family of royalty, he also seeks to unite all the werewolf clans. In Season Two, Jackson works closely with Hayley Marshall, in effort to stop Esther Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson and unite all of the werewolf clans. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Jackson and Hayley give a speech to the werewolves and eventually marries her in I Love You, Goodbye which leads him to become an Enhanced Werewolf along with the rest of the Crescent Wolf Clan. History Jackson is a member of one of two royal families within the Crescent Wolf Clan. Out of a desire to bridge the gap that had formed between the pack, his parents, and the heads of the other royal family; the Labonairs, decided to put their children in an arranged marriage. Thus Jackson was betrothed to Hayley, then known as Andrea. However, the vampires soon struck against them, killing many, and convincing a witch to put a curse on them which trapped the surviving Crescents in their wolf forms at all times, aside from the night of the full moon, when they were briefly able to transform back into humans. It is unknown at what age Jackson triggered his werewolf curse, or how long he was forced to stay in wolf form before the curse was broken. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Jackson was briefly mentioned in Alive and Kicking. Oliver mentions becoming the Alpha of the crescent wolves since Jackson is gone. Jackson returns in The Wheel Inside the Wheel. He is in the woods with another werewolf named Ansel when Hayley finds him. Jackson tells her how the Guerrera werewolves offered him a moonlight ring and that when he said no, the wolves took him into the woods and left him for dead. He also tells her that he's heard of everything that has happened since he left and that he drifted until he met Ansel who has been teaching him "the old ways, tradition, and what it means to be a wolf". She tells Jackson that the wolves need an Alpha and so does Oliver because the witches have him but Jackson declines, so Hayley leaves. He is later seen again in the woods with Oliver and Hayley. Oliver tells him that he needs to be the Alpha again. Jackson holds Oliver in his arms as he dies. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, he is in The Bayou giving Oliver what is known as a Vikings or Norse funeral. It's the next day and Jackson is still in the bayou mourning Oliver's death when he's interrupted by Hayley. She tells him that they need him to be the alpha again because of the war. Later, Jackson arrives St. Anne's Church just in time to shoot Finn with arrows and save Hayley's life. Hayley ask him how did he find her, he tells her that he spent a lot of the time tracking her as a wolf, so he tells her to call it animal instincts. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Jackson and Hayley tell Aiden to set up a meeting between all of the wolves then he walks off and tells Hayley how he wrote down everything that Ansel every told him, he tells her that he's been reading it in order to figure out a way to reunite the wolves but he couldn't find anything useful. Afterwards he is chopping wood when Hayley approaches him and ask him why did he lie to her about something he wrote in his journal. He tells her that the Alphas of each bloodline would be married by a witch thus evolving the werewolf species, so Hayley offers that they get married, so that the wolves would inherit her ability to turn at will but he tells her it won't work because it has to be a real marriage. Later, he is at St. Anne's Church and he tells them that they are a pack no matter what. He and Hayley then tell them that they could all be free of turning on a full moon, after the pack leaves Jackson and Hayley are sitting in the church talking and he then ask her to marry him to which she accepts. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, while Jackson is at the compound, Hayley approaches him and they talk about their upcoming wedding. He realizes the reason that Hayley invited him to the compound, she arranged a meeting between all the vampires and werewolves, so that they can form an alliance against the witches. Finn arrives and tells them that an alliance won't work and then he uses a spell to lock them in the compound. Hayley tells Jackson that she hooked up with Elijah, he gets angry and leaves the room. He also breaks up a fight between a wolf and a vamp, afterwards Jackson and the other wolves are able to escape the compound. Later, he is in the bayou with Hayley and he tells her that he should have never excepted the [[|Moonlight Ring|Moonlight Rings]] from Klaus, he promises her that he will help save the pack. Then he pulls out a engagement and tells her that he wants to marry her and then he puts it on her finger. In Brotherhood of the Damned, he is in the bayou with Hayley and Aiden. They are getting rid of the moonlight rings. Aiden starts to worry about him and the other wolves because they'll have to turn on full moons now without the rings, so Jackson tells him that the wedding is in 10 days. He tells Aiden to make the other wolves aware of the wedding and that whoever shows up will have free control of their abilities. Aiden then ask him what is he going to do now, Jackson tells him that him and Hayley are going to meet an elder because they need a old school Crescent wolf to conduct the wedding, the elder that they're going to see is Jackson's grandmother. Hayley and Jackson are walking through the woods to find Mary, his grandmother. When he finds her, she informs them on the rituals. Jackson chases after Hayley after after she runs off and he tells her that they have to do it even though it they don't want to because they both have secrets. They agree to do the rituals. In Sanctuary, Jackson talks to Hayley, telling her that the wedding must happen because it will make the pack stronger, he also tells her that even if the marriage doesn't happen that he still has to tell her something, it involves the death of her parents. Jackson takes Hayley to the burial site of the wolves who betrayed the pack, one of the wolves buried there is Richard Xavier Dumas, Jackson's grandfather, he tells Hayley that Richard went berserk when he found out that Hayley's mother and father were trying to form an alliance with the vampires, so he killed them. Klaus interrupts them and takes Hayley. Klaus comes back to Mary's cabin but this time for Jackson. He is grabbed by Klaus and taken to the woods, then they begin to fight. Jackson fights back but he loses the fight for the most part but before Klaus can kill him, Hayley tackles Klaus and tells him to leave Jackson alone. After that, Mary wraps his wounds and Hayley tells him that Hope is still alive. In The Devil is Damned, Hayley approaches him and ask why the wolves are leaving brooms outside their door, he tells her that if two wolves were engaged and they couldn't wait then the community would let you "jump the broom", then he shows her a crib that he's been working on for Hope. He tells her that he's been informed that a few wolf packs outside of Louisiana want to join the The Unification Ceremony, so the alphas of other packs are coming to the Bayou to step down and recognize him as their alpha. After, he is playing with children when Hayley tells him that the meeting is about begin at Mary's place. While Mary is performing the ceremony with the alphas, Jackson is informed by Hayley that [Finn knows about Hope. He gives her his blood to stall Finn, then he cuts his hand and gives some of his blood to Mary for the meeting and the rest to Hayley. Then Marcel's Army arrives and attack the wolves, so Marcel and Jackson take the alphas to Mary's cabin to protect them, Hayley tells him that the attacks will only get worse, so they must get married as soon as possible. In I Love You, Goodbye, he is talking with Aiden in the Bayou, talking about the dead Alphas. Jackson tells Aiden that it's the witches' fault, not the vampires and then Klaus approaches him and throws a bag at him, Klaus tells him that the bag has the heads of the werewolves that were still loyal to the witches. Later, he is at the compound with Hayley preparing for the wedding. Camille and Elijah bring Hope and Hayley introduces Jackson to her. He meets up with Aiden at the compound and he tells Aiden that he knows about him and Josh and that he doesn't care, he supports their relationship. Hayley enters the room and Jackson gives her a gift. A little later, the wedding begins and He walks down the aisle with Hayley. After the vows are said, he kisses her, and after the kiss, all of the wolves eyes start glowing. Later, he is in the street with Hayley dancing and laughing and enjoying the music. They all go back to the compound and dance then Klaus invites him and Hayley to live at the compound. Jackson is looking outside and then Hayley comes up to him and tells him that she isn't just marrying him for the wolves, she's also doing it for her and then they kiss. Personality Jackson has a headstrong personality and has no problem saying what is on his mind. He also cares for the well-being of the werewolves and will protect them no matter what, even if it means he gets hurt instead. He is also a born leader and has tremendous pride as the Alpha of his pack; despite this quality, he never jumps to conclusions before he learns all the facts, as evidenced by his insistence that the werewolves not blame the vampires for the Bayou bombing until they knew for sure who did it. Physical Appearance Jackson is a male werewolf with light olive skin, brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. Powers and Abilities Jackson possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. However, due to being born into one of the two original werewolf bloodlines, he may be stronger than the average werewolf. Due to the wedding ceremony being completed, Jackson along with the rest of the pack now has new abilities which include turning at will, it is unknown if they are stronger and faster like Hybrids. Weaknesses Jackson has the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Relationships Hayley Marshall Hayley is Jackson's wife. Jackson has watched Hayley as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. He officially got to talk to her in his human form when the full moon came up. He introduced himself to her and revealed himself as the wolf who's been protecting her. He told her of their engagement, which surprised her. Later, she promised to break the curse placed upon him and their family. When the curse was broken and he finally got to talk to her in person, they spent more time together, especially after she decided to live in the Bayou. He became even more attracted to her after he witnessed how strong she was as a leader in her efforts to unite the pack and fight for the werewolves' involvement in the peace treaty. He worked with her to protect their family and friends. Jackson continued to hope to have a chance with her, but, most of all, he wants Hayley to be safe and happy. Oliver Oliver was Jackson's best friend. Jackson thought of him as a brother and a lieutenant in helping run the pack. Oliver, however, was much more aggressive in nature than Jackson, which caused a strain in their friendship. That strain grew bigger when Oliver began making moves to take control of the pack, not seeing Jackson as being fit to lead. Oliver took over as alpha briefly but before his death, reaffirmed that Jackson is the true alpha. When Oliver died, they parted on good terms. Hope Mikaelson Jackson met Hope in'' I Love You, Goodbye. He becomes Hope's step-father. He promised to protect her along with Hayley and Klaus. Name '''Jackson' is derived from the English surname meaning "son of Jack". Appearances The Originals Season 1 *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (wolf form) *''Sinners and Saints'' (wolf form) *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' (wolf form) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (deleted scenes) The Originals Season 2 *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' Trivia *He is one of Hayley's werewolf acquaintances. He has the underlying ruggedness of a werewolf raised in the Bayou, but he's magnetic, intelligent and strong-willed - the natural trusted leader of his pack. *In Crescent City, it's revealed he and Hayley were betrothed in hopes of uniting the werewolves. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, he made an alliance with Klaus which was meant to result in Klaus giving him moonlight rings for his pack. *In The Big Uneasy, Oliver said that the Crescent Wolf Clan and Klaus' father's pack (the Northeast Atlantic Pack) have been going at each other since the beginning of time. *In The Battle of New Orleans, Jackson told Oliver he loves him like a brother. *Jackson's bloodline dates back to the beginning of werewolf history. *Before the curse was lifted from the Crescent wolves, Jackson protected Hayley as if he instinctively knew she was a part of his pack. *Jackson seemed to show full control while in his wolf form, which is uncharacteristic of even the most experienced werewolves. This is likely because he has spent much longer in wolf form than the typical werewolf. * If Jackson's deleted scenes from From A Cradle To A Grave''From A Cradle To A Grave'' are anything to go by, Jackson has a very strong moral code, as he was unwilling to accept a moonlight ring in exchange for joining the Guerrera werewolves. This makes a strong statement, because the majority of werewolves, no matter how much they love their kind, have made their desire to not have to transform on full moons well known; Jackson himself was even eager to not have to turn anymore when it was believed that the Crescents would be getting the rings. * In ''Chasing the Devil's Tail'', Jackson displayed skill with a bow and arrow. He may have learned from Ansel, who had also displayed great prowess with a bow, having lived with and learned from him for months. * In ''Sanctuary'', it's revealed by Jackson that his grandfather killed Hayley's parents. * Jackson knows about Hayley and Elijah. Gallery |-|Season 1= Crescent46.jpg Crescent55.jpg Crescent74.jpg Crescent79.jpg Crescent81.jpg Crescent82.jpg Crescent87.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-13.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-12.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-4.jpg Moon 13.jpg TOMOBS3.jpg TOMOBS2.jpg TOMOBS1.jpg TOMOBS.jpg Mobs16jackson.jpg Jackson Werewolf Form.png|Jackson's wolf form ObBK.jpg The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(1).png The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(3).png UD2.jpg UD (4).jpg UD (3).jpg UD (2).jpg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 001.PNG werewolveshair.jpg Zdfgzdxv.jpg jackson-in-119.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0856.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0855.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0854.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0853.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0852.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0881.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0880.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0877.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0876.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0875.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0887.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1889.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1888.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1887.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1886.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1885.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1884.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1883.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1879.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1878.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1877.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1876.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1875.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1874.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1873.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1871.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1872.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals206-0872.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0968.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0972.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1055.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2035.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2063.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2103.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0209JacsonOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0213Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0226Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0276HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0282Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1974Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1999HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2003Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2170Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2225Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0293Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0295HayleyJacsonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0318JacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0362HayleyJacson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0363JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0820Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0892Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1836Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1990HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1999Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2070Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2324Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2343JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2350Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0313Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0334Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0379HayleyJacson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0383Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0405Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0429HayleyMarcelJacsonJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0637HayleyMarcelJosjJacksonGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0889Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1235Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1299Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1301HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2150JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2263Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2274HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0752HayleyJacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0763HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0816Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1408HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1425HayleyJacksonMary.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1496Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1684Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1702Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1724HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2456Jackson-Hayley.jpeg SMS-03.jpg SMS-04.jpg SMS-05.jpg SMS-06.jpg SMS-08.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Labonair Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Enhanced Werewolves